


Afraid Of Losing You

by donutsrmalife



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, So much angst, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oowada told Ishimaru about Chihiro's death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid Of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!

Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and every thing was going okay today! You weren't as stressed about being in this school as you usually were, you hung out with Naegi and kyoudai today. Kyoudai , saying that makes you laugh. It makes you think of that night in the sauna. You learned that you forgot about one of the morals you learned when you were little which was as you recall: things are not always how they seem. Mondo always seemed rough and tough, like he didn't care about anyone else but himself. But that day, you were proven wrong. He had a background, a sad one, you both did , and you both held it in for so long, and you both let it out that night. And to think it all started as a silly competition to see who was more manly. Your thoughts of the event are interrupted by a knock on your door. You wonder who it is, besides, you're sure it's past midnight. You get up, say a prayer that you don't die, and walk towards your door. You take in a deep breath and open the door. Oh, you think, it's kyoudai .  
"Hey ,Ishi, I need to talk to you." He said looking guilty .Strange, he did use your nickname, but he didn't call you kyoudai. Also , his way of speech sounds different, like he's really serious .  
"Oh, good morning kyoudai! Is something wrong? Come in!" You were concerned, he was looking like he had done something wrong. Is it possible he ... No. You're ashamed that you thought like that, there's no way your kyoudai would kill. You get out his way so he could come in. He sits on your bed and sighs heavily. You close and lock the door and sit next to him.  
"Kyoudai, what's wrong?" You ask.  
"So you could tell, then again, I should have known." He said. Now, you're really scared.  
"Anyway, I did something wrong."   
"No need to worry kyoudai! I'm sure you can be forgiven ." You said, trying to sound positive.  
"Sadly, you're wrong about that ."

And then he started talking, and talking, and talking about what he has done. You cry , but you don't bother to stop the tears from running. You don't believe anything. But you don't believe it because you believe it. You're not sad that he committed murder, disappointed yes, but you're sad because what will happen next.  
"K-Kyoudai, you do know what will happen next, r-right?!" You shout, crying out like a child.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm here tellin' ya." He said, averting your crying face. "When I die, I need you to stay strong."  
"But I don't want to lose you!" You scream, hug him, and let it all out. He pats your back, and starts crying to.  
"I don't wanna leave ya either Ishi,"  
He says "But soon I'm gonna have to."  
"No."  
"Kiyotaka ," He's holding your shoulders so you look up at him, and you can see the hurt in his eyes ." It's the only way, please ,please, don't do anything you'll regret."  
"But I can't lose you! I'm scared! You are my friend! No, you're my kyoudai,my brother!"  
"Kyoudai ." He says that and stares you dead in the face. Then he squeezes you again and says "Don't get yourself killed, and don't get them killed. Don't mention Chihiro's gender most importantly, it will raise suspicion that you did it."  
"His true gender....." That's right. In the testimony kyoudai gave, he figured out Chihiro was a boy who dressed like a girl. You could use that to confuse everyone.  
"Ishi, I said don't mention-"  
"I don't care damn it!" You cut him off .  
"I don't care if I die, I don't care if they die, I care about you! I don't want you to die, I don't want you to leave me! I'm afraid of that , I'm afraid of losing you!"   
"Kiyotaka ."  
"I can't let you die." As soon as you say that, he pops out, and you both look at him.  
"Weeeeeeelllllllll ," It was monokuma .  
"There is a way Mondo and the others can live Ishimaru-kun ."  
"What?!" You can't help but be interested .  
"Ishi, don't, there'll be some kind of twist." Mondo say.  
"You're right," you say "But let's hear him out."  
"Thank you Ishimaru -kun!" Monokuma says "Now, it's evident that Ishimaru will do anything for you to live, Owada-kun. So this case, I'll allow two culprits, the one with the most votes gets executed!"  
"What the hell kind of deal is that !?"Mondo shouts,"There's no way that-"  
"Who would be the culprits?" You cut Mondo off again.  
"Well isn't it obvious?!" Monokuma says,"You and Owada-kun!" After announcing this, he laughed maniacally.   
"It's a risk ,that I'm willing to take." You say sounding more melancholic than you would like to.  
"What?! Hell no! " Mondo shouts as he stood up with anger , " Ishi, do you hear yourself right now?!"  
"Yes! " You stand up along with him,"And what I'm saying is I can't let you die kyoudai!" And you're crying again. "It's my fault! I should have been able to stop you! But I wasn't,when I should have ."  
"Ishi, this ain't your fault!" Mondo shouts at you, "You didn't know this would happen.I didn't know, and neither did Chihiro. But none of us knowing doesn't change the fact that Chihiro got killed because of my anger! So please, just stop!"  
"To late for that Oowada-kun!" Monokuma laughs, " Ishimaru-kun already said it was a risk worth taking, so he already agreed! And to be frank, I don't care about what you think."  
"No," Mondo started, "I can't let you die for my mistake."  
"Well to late!" Monokuma shouted,"If Ishimaru-kun doesn't make himself look suspicious, I'll kill you both the second everyone walks into the trial ground! So have fun plotting!" And then he was gone. You look at Mondo, and he sighs.  
"Damn it ishi," he says ,and then he hugs you ,but not like usual ,it was like a hug a mother gives to her child after thinking they were lost."Why? Out of all things why this?!"  
"Kyoudai ," You start ,"don't blame yourself. I am the one who volunteered."  
"You don't understand."  
"Something tells me I never will." You saying that made him breathe in, did you make him mad?  
"C'mon, let's go to sleep ." He said.  
"That is a wise idea." You reply. You already have your pajamas on, so you just turned off the lights and crawled back into your bed.You weren't confused when Mondo took off his shoes and jacket and climbed in with you, this could be your last time seeing each other. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.  
" 'M sorry ,kyoudai." He mumbles.  
" I'm sorry to , kyoudai." You reply and nod off to sleep .

 

Today was a big day, due to the fact it may be your last. Or Mondo's last. No, you thought , I can't let him die. During the investigation, you try to seem as suspicious as possible, you even hint out Chihiro isn't a girl. But you couldn't tell if it would be enough.Kirigiri kept looking back and forth between you and kyoudai, so maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. Time flies by quickly during the investigation. And soon as the monitors and monokuma says that the investigation ends, you cling to Kyoudai and you two walk along with everyone else to the trial ground . You're scared, you're really scared. Between Naegi's talent of picking up on things, Kirigiri's glare at both you and kyoudai, and Togami's quick wits, you weren't sure how this trial would work out, but you still hope, hope for a miracle. You all arrive in a minute after starting to walk and get in the elevator. This is it ,you think, kyoudai ,if I fail, please forgive me!  
As much as you wanted to say those words, you couldn't, so you squeeze his arm. He looks down at you, then leans forward and whispers,   
"Please, don't go through with this." You give him a short lived smile and responds to him.  
"It's to late, I'm sorry kyoudai."  
And then the elevator stops. You walk to your place in the trial ground.   
"Aaallllllrrrrriiiigggghhhhtt~!" Monokuma shouts, "You guys have been through a trial before, so I don't need to explain the rules. Now chop chop, remember, time runs out when I'm bored~!"  
And so the trial begins, you all jump from topic to topic. They eventually figure out Chihiro is a boy. Togami also really threw everyone off the scent, which was good, but like always, Naegi found a way to prove him innocent. Then it was back to jumping from topic to topic, until one specific topic came up. It was Chihiro's gym bag, and this was where kyoudai made his mistake.  
"So," he starts, "If Chihiro was goin' to meet up with someone for a workout, it might be safe to assume that the culprit and Chihiro have the same gym suit. So we're looking for someone with a blue gym suit. Mines is black so-"  
"Wait a minute Oowada," Naegi stops him, "Did you just say a blue gym suit?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
Wait a minute, you think as you try to think of what Naegi is piecing together.  
"That's odd, because according to Celes' testimony, she talked with Chihiro and right after, Celes told Chihiro her suit was hanging out, and with being informed of that, Chihiro stuffed it in her bag and zipped it up,and I'm the only one she told , so how would you have seen it?"  
Oh, you think, that's what he meant.  
"Well, I, um....." Was what kyoudai said.  
"Hey!" You scream out, " Kyoudai and Chihiro have hung out before, so he could have saw it then!"  
"That's highly improbable." Togami says, pushing his glasses up.  
"So just because one slip of the tongue and you think I'm the culprit!?" Kyoudai shouts, it's evident to you he's stressed.  
"We never said you were the culprit~."  
Togami says with more arrogance in his voice than usual.  
"It was implied!" You defend him.  
"Shut up," Togami says, "Innocent or not, you can die, I wouldn't be defending my boy toy." He teases.   
"Fear not!" Hifumi yells," I know a way we can and shall solve this!" And with that, he pulls out a broken Electro ID.  
"Strange," Naegi says," How'd it break?"  
"That I don't know." says Hifumi looking dumbfounded due to that.  
"Monokuma, can you tell us?" Asks Aoi.  
"Why," Monokuma started, " Lil ol' me? Well ,this is a tough one , so I'll help! The Electro ID's weackness is, high temperature areas!"  
"High temperature areas?" Naegi started, "Mondo, the other day, didn't you and Taka have an endurance contest in the sauna? If I recall, you kept your clothes on, which probably still held your Electro ID. You broke yours and knowing it's weakness, you broke Chihiro's. It can only be you!"  
"Wait a da-"  
"That's not true!" You cut off your kyoudai and stomp your left foot on the ground. "He tells me everything, his broken ID was no exception, so I'm just as suspicious!"  
"Taka," Naegi starts," You're defending him a lot, even painting yourself as a suspect. I know it hurts but he has to be the culprit." That was it, you couldn't take it anymore.  
"That's the thing! He didn't kill Chihiro, I did!" You shout.  
"Kyou-"  
"Don't try to stop me now, kyoudai!" You cut him off.  
"Ishimaru,"Kirigiri spoke,"If you don't mind can you explain how you did this?"  
"I'll explain, Chihiro invited kyoudai and I to talk about something, he got all our secrets somehow and I felt betrayed, so I killed him! And kyoudai told me to go back to my room so he could take care of it."  
"Fair enough," Kirigiri spoke, "I don't believe you, but your story matches the crime somehow."  
"Aaallllllrrrrrriiigghhhhtt!" Monokuma starts to speak, " It's voting time! I can't wait to see the results~!" He laughs maniacally.

...

"Okay!" Monokuma speaks, "There was a split vote, but in the end, it was 4 votes for Oowada-kun, and 7 for Ishimaru-kun! So in the end, most of you voted Kiyotaka Ishimaru as the culprit, which is.....wrong!" You sigh in relief as the entire court room breaks out into screams and sobs.  
"However," Monokuma says to shut them up, " I had a chat with Ishimaru last night, and we came up with a deal."  
"What was this deal?" Kirigiri asks Monokuma calmly.  
"Well, you see, just as you,Togami-kun, Naegi-kun, and Owada-kun himself voted for, Owada-kun is the true culprit! Last night he went and told Ishimaru-kun what he did, and Ishimaru-kun just couldn't lose him, so, I told them that instead of one culprit, there will be two, and the one with the most votes get executed! And those culprits were, Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun! So Ishimaru-kun will be executed!"  
"No," Kyoudai mumbles, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn it, why did you have to go through with it Ishi?!"  
"I already told you." You reply as you walk towards him and stop once you reach him."I'm afraid of losing you." You let tears stream down your face, and he does the same for his. He pulls you into his embrace and holds you hard, really hard.  
"And you still don't notice the same goes for me!" He shouts. "I've lost Daiya, I've lost Chuck, I've lost Chihiro, I don't want to lose you!"  
"I'm sorry." You reply quietly. "However I care for you to much to let you die." You peck him on the cheek. "I guess this is good bye." He cups your face with his left hand and kisses you, you're surprised, but you accepted it. It was short lived, and after you pulled away Monokuma laughs.  
"That was adorable ~!" He giggles ."To bad it's the only one happening! Now, I have a very special punishment for our Super High School Level Hall Monitor." You step away from Kyoudai so he doesn't get hurt when you get pulled back. You look at him one last time and wave.  
"I'll be waiting for you kyoudai." were your last words to him.  
"Kyoudai, I'll miss you, I'll still love you, I won't forget." Were his final words to you.  
"Now, let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!"   
And right after that, a metal clamp wraps around your neck and yanks you back. You saw Naegi's shocked expression, Togami's disgusted one, and Kyoudai crying before the door shut.  
Kyoudai , you thought, turned out safe.  
You think this with a bittersweet smile as you feel yourself get yanked into the chair and see a bright light that resembled outside.

 

Your name is Mondo Oowada and you are broken. You lost kyoudai. You lost him because he paid for your mistake.  
It's your fault, all your fault that he was voted guilty , that he was shot through the heart during a mockery of his dreams.   
"Alright! Trial's over, now go to sleep!" Monokuma shouts. You walk to your room remembering, you get ready for bed remembering, and you stare up at the ceiling not being able to sleep remembering .  
Remembering what he said.  
"I'm afraid of losing you!"


End file.
